japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Team Minato
Team Minato was a team that was lead by the future Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato with Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin being the members of the team. Background In the anime, Minato gave his students the bell test after the team's formation in order to test their abilities. The team later participated in a Chūnin Exams held in Konoha, but only Kakashi was successfully promoted to Chunin at that time. In the Kakashi Gaiden, which was set during the Third Shinobi War, the team went to Kusagakure to destroy Kannabi Bridge to cut off supplies for Iwagakure ninja. While Minato was away at a different mission, Rin was captured by Iwagakure ninja during the mission. Kakashi and Obito rescued her but Obito was crushed by a cave-in caused by the Iwa-nin Kakkō. Obito gave Kakashi the Sharingan from his left eye and told Rin and Kakashi to flee, before the second cave-in seemingly killed him with both Rin and Kakashi escaping to safety while being left grief-stricken by Obito's death. In reality, however, Obito managed to survive, having been saved by an elderly Uchiha Madara to who he was grateful. Obito began a very lengthy process of rehabilitation with the single-minded determination of returning home to his village and help his comrades, despite Madara telling Obito that the injuries Obito had sustained in the cave-in would ultimately ensure that Obito would never become a fully-fledged shinobi ever again. Some time later, under Madara's secret orders, Rin was captured and made the host of the Three-Tails with Kakashi eventually saving her, Minato once again away at another mission. Knowing of her true purpose yet unable to kill herself, Rin, desperate to save Konoha from being destroyed at the hands of the Three-Tails opted to commit suicide which she achieved by impaling herself one of Kakashi's Chidori attack which was originally intended to strike a ninja from the Blood of the Mist. This ultimately cost Rin her life and she used her last ounce of strength to whisper Kakashi's name before dying seconds later. This left Kakashi devastated and the Blood Mist ninjas annoyed that their scheme had failed while in the background, Obito who had witnessed Rin dying at Kakashi's hand was in a state of disbelief and horror. While Kakashi passed out a few seconds later due to exhaustion, Obito, unable to cope snapped and in a state where he was consumed by nothing but grief, anger and the strong, almost overwhelming need for revenge, responded by going on a rampage where he brutally and mercilessly slaughtered all the Blood Mist ninja on sight with the events later turning Obito into a disillusioned shell who soon became fanatical on creating a "World of Dreams". After Rin's forced sacrifice to save their village from the Three-Tails that was sealed inside her, despite his earlier intent to rejoin her and Kakashi, Obito decides to have everyone continue to believe he died. Some time later, Minato would sacrifice his own life to seal away the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, who was released on Konoha by the masked man who was Obito in disguise. Prior to the climax of the Fourth Shinobi War where he finds out that Obito still lives, Kakashi believed he was the sole survivor of Team Minato. However, during Fourth Shinobi World War, Kakashi was left stunned when he and everyone else discovered the mysterious "Tobi" was actually Obito in disguise. After being reincarnated by Orochimaru, Minato arrived at the battlefield and soon learned the truth that his former student had been alive the whole time while realizing his student's role in the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha with Minato regretting what had happened, silently stating that if he'd realized that the masked man was Obito, then things would have been different. When Obito, the Ten-Tails' jinchuriki was defeated, Minato managed to stop Kakashi, who only wanted to take the finishing blow, from killing his other student. The three then talked about the past, their regrets over Rin's death and how everything had turned out. Near the conclusion of the war, Obito sacrificed himself to save Naruto from a killing blow much to everyone's horror and shock. Obito, right after he died, meets Rin face to face before he enters the afterlife, and from her words of encouragement Obito's spirit briefly returns to the living plane to render assistance to Kakashi one final time. Using his Kamui, Obito's soul temporarily merged himself into Kakashi, letting the jonin use his powers to help Team Kakashi defeat Otsutsuki Kaguya. Upon the war's conclusion, both Minato and Obito's souls moved on to the afterlife, officially leaving Kakashi as the team's sole survivor. Members *'Namikaze Minato' (Leader/dead) *'Hatake Kakashi' *'Nohara Rin' (dead) *'Uchiha Obito' (now dead) Trivia *The team makes a cameo before their actual introduction in chapter 122 and Naruto episode 72 during a flashback of the Third Hokage, and on the cover of chapter 16. *Rin was the first real member of the team to die. With Minato being the second and Obito being the last. Kakashi noted many times that the current team he looks after shares similarities to his childhood group. :For Obito and Naruto *Obito and Naruto both wished to become the Hokage. *Obito and Naruto admired Minato and Kakashi but would wonder if he was stronger than the Fourth Hokage or the White Fang. *Both were raised by an elderly person and was the dead last in the Ninja Academy. *Obito and Naruto would always ask about their late parents to the person that raised them. However Obito's grandma would always tell him the truth, whereas Naruto would get vague answers from Hiruzen. *Both believed that betraying their comrades is not right, and that Obito and Naruto would always pair up with Minato and Kakashi during a mission. *Including that both would act clueless and shy around Rin and Hinata. *Both rush into battles without thinking, and were always saved by their teacher. *Both were happy that they passed the bell test. *Both would try to act cool in front Rin and Sakura, but would fail in a comical fashion. However Rin and Sakura would always admire the fact that Obito and Naruto train hard to surpass Kakashi and Sasuke. *Both would fight their rival during the Ninja Academy. *Both knew about their rivals horrible past, and why their rival became cold. *Both always wonder how their life would have been if they had comfort their rival on being an orphan just like them. *Both hated doing written tests. *Both fought during the Chunin Exam. However Obito lose his match, whereas Naruto won his match. *Both would become angry when their rival mocks them for their skills or for being the weakest. *Both would try to save Rin and Sakura by themselves without Kakashi and Sasuke's help. *Both Obito and Naruto awaken the Sharingan and Sage Mode while they were still genin. Obito awoken the Sharingan at age 13, whereas Naruto awoken Sage Mode at the age of 16. *Both saw Rin and Hinata got hurt which made Obito and Naruto go into darkness. Obito saw Rin get kill by Kakashi which made him grew into hatred, therefore he wanted his friends to still believe that he was dead. Whereas Naruto thought he killed Hinata after going into the Six tailed form, but got out of hatred after learning that she was alive. *Obito and Naruto fight against Obito and Sasuke during the Fourth Shinobi War. In which both Kakashi and Naruto wins the fight, and is able to make Obito and Sasuke get out of the Uchiha clans curse of hatred. Kakashi realizes that Obito got out of hatred before they battle Madara, whereas Naruto gets Sasuke out of hatred after battling Kaguya. *Both Obito and Naruto make amends with their rivals and spends the rest of their life with Rin and Hinata. Obito spends the rest of his life with Rin while they are dead. Whereas Naruto spends the rest of his life with Hinata while they are alive. Whereas :For Kakashi and Naruto *Both Kakashi and Naruto lost their parents at a very young age. Kakashi lost his mother from childbirth and lost Sakumo when he was 4 years old, whereas Naruto lost Minato and Kushina when he was born. *Kakashi and Naruto had a long-lasting rivalry with Obito and Sasuke as well. *Including that Kakashi and Naruto wished to fight Minato and Hiruzen because they were the Fourth and Third Hokage. *Kakashi and Naruto also did not know that Rin and Hinata had a huge crush on them. *But Kakashi and Naruto knew that Obito and Sakura had a huge crush on Rin and Sasuke. *Both would become the strongest of the team, and never became arrogant with their skills. *Both would mock about how their rival are in the Uchiha clan, and brag about how they are suppose to be great. *Both Kakashi and Naruto would train on their own while Rin and Sakura would always try to support Obito and Sasuke during their training. *Both Kakashi and Naruto admired their fathers since their childhood. However since their father's death, they start to admire someone else. Kakashi starts to admire Maito Dai, whereas Naruto starts to admire Iruka. *Both Kakashi and Naruto believe in the Will of Fire and tries not to go down a dark path. Therefore Kakashi and Naruto trie their hardest to protect Rin and Sakura on a dangerous mission, but this leads for them to be rescue by Minato and Kakashi. *After Obito and Jiraiya's death, Kakashi and Naruto awaken the Sharingan and Sage Mode while they were still young. Kakashi awoken the Sharingan at age 7, whereas Naruto awoken Sage Mode at the age of 16. *Therefore Kakashi and Naruto try their hardest to keep Rin and Hinata alive since they made a promise to Obito and Neji. Kakashi fails to keep his promise, whereas Naruto is able to keep his promise. *After losing Rin and Neji, Kakashi and Naruto become guilt ridden until Minato and Hinata are able to bring them out of their guilt ridden state, this leads for them to become kind hearted but only to people that they trust. *Therefore this leads for Kakashi and Naruto to not only master their Lighten Cutter and Rasengan, but their Sharingan and Sage Mode as well. In the end they pass down the Lighten Cutter and Rasengan and to Sasuke and Konohamaru. *Both Kakashi and Naruto get annoy by Guy and Lee's youthful personality, but gets along with them. *Both Kakashi and Naruto witness Obito and Neji get kill right in front of them, therefore they cherishes their memory by trying to act exavtly like them when they become adults. *Also Kakashi and Naruto would become famous when they become teenagers. Kakashi would become famous for his Sharingan eye, whereas Naruto would become famous for defeating Pain. *Both gained mean nicknames from their childhood, but would gain legendary nicknames when they become teenagers. Kakashi would be known as Kakashi of the Sharingan, whereas Naruto would be known as the hero of Konoha. *Both are able to make amends with their fathers, and starts to admire them again. However both decide to bring peace to the shinobi world by having each village cooperate instead of being enemies. *Both would become the Hokage when they reach adulthood. Kakashi would become the sixth whereas Naruto would become the seventh. :For Kakashi and Sasuke *Kakashi and Sasuke graduated from the Ninja Academy at the top of their class. *Both Kakashi and Sasuke always admired Sakumo and Itachi during their childhood. But changed after they became orphans. *Including that Kakashi and Sasuke use to always follow the rules instead of thinking about the lives of their comrades. *Both Kakashi and Sasuke acted cold to Obito and Naruto during their childhood while being in the Ninja Academy, but accepted the fact that Obito and Naruto wanted to hang out with them after they became an orphan. *Both Kakashi and Sasuke try not to be in Sakumo and Itachi's shadow. *Both Kakashi and Sasuke hated how they were always being compare to Sakumo and Itachi. *Both become angry whenever they heard Sakumo and Itachi's name be mention. *Both Kakashi and Sasuke had a hard time showing teamwork with their teammates but accepted it in the end. *Both admired their teacher by always referring to him as a great jonin elite ninja. *Both are skilled at Lightening release, and prefers smarts over non planning. *Both only cared about the mission and didn't care about keeping the enemy alive. *Both would try not to spend time with their rival while they are on a mission. *Both awoken the Sharingan at the same age. *Both Kakashi and Sasuke would have to protect Rin and Naruto whenever Minato and Kakashi weren't around. *Both Kakashi and Sasuke grew into darkness after losing Rin and Itachi. *However both Kakashi and Sasuke were free from the darkness thanks to Minato and Naruto. *Both Kakashi and Sasuke made amends with Sakumo and Itachi after learning the true reason why they died. *Both Kakashi and Sasuke felt bad about how they treated Obito and Sakura, in which they make amends with them after the Fourth Shinobi War ended. *Both Kakashi and Sasuke would get a job after the war ended. In which Kakashi would become the Hokage, whereas Sasuke would protect the village from the shadows. :For Rin and Sakura *Rin and Sakura would always take care of Obito and Sasuke's injuries the most. *Rin and Sakura would also take care of Kakashi and Naruto's injuries the less. *Rin and Sakura would always admire Kakashi and Sasuke for their skills, including that both girls would also try to get Kakashi and Sasuke's attention. *Rin and Sakura would always try to stop Kakashi and Naruto from arguing with Obito and Sasuke. *Both Rin and Sakura would also pair up with Kakashi and Sasuke during a mission. *Rin and Sakura would cheer for Obito and Sasuke during the Chunin Exams. However Rin would silently cheer for Kakashi, whereas Sakura would cheer for Naruto during the exams as well. *Both are skilled medical ninja, and would try to keep their team from drifting apart. *Both Sakura and Rin and Sakura admired Obito and Naruto's dream to become the Hokage, and gave them support. *Also both would cheer for Kakashi and Sasuke to win their sparing match, but would feel bad when Obito and Naruto were teased after losing against them in the Ninja Academy. *Both would speak to Obito and Naruto while sitting on a bench when they weren't with Kakashi and Sasuke. However it was Rin and Naruto who cheered up Obito and Sakura when they get depress about Kakashi and Sasuke. After hearing Rin and Naruto's speech this makes Obito and Sakura happy again. *Both would sometimes refer to their teacher as sensei. *Both would cheer up someone from the Uchiha clan. However Rin is more successful at this, whereas Sakura is not. *Both admire the fact that Obito and Naruto train hard to keep up with Kakashi and Sasuke. *Both were clueless that Obito and Naruto cared about them the most, in which they decide to remain friends with them. *Both Sakura and Rin and Sakura were always saved by Kakashi and Naruto the most, which made Obito and Sasuke become jealous that their female teammate was paying more attention to their rival. *Both of them became heartbroken after losing Sasuke and Obito. *Both Rin and Sakura try to keep Kakashi and Naruto from having a heavy burden after they lost Obito and Sasuke. *Both Rin and Sakura were giving Guy and Lee as a replacement teammate after they lose Obito and Sasuke. *Both Rin and Sakura confess their love to their teammate. However Rin confess her love to Kakashi when she commit suicide by running into his Lighten Cutter, whereas Sakura confessed her love to Sasuke when he defected from Konoha. *Both Rin and Sakura made amends with Obito and Sasuke, which made them spend the rest of their life with them. Rin spends the rest of her life with Obito while they are dead. Whereas Sakura spends the rest of her life with Sasuke while being alive. :The resemblance is furthered with a photograph of Team Minato being nearly identical to the photograph of Team Kakashi. With Naruto and Kakashi on the right. Then with Sasuke and Obito on the left. Including Sakura and Rin in the middle. And lastly with Kakashi and Minato as adults in between the left and right. all information on Team Minato came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Minato Category:Teams